This invention relates to rail anchorages which are used with all rails, but is particularly concerned with anchorages for use with rails used by cranes. With certain heavy-duty cranes as they accelerate and brake, the rails if unrestrained tend to shut or slide backwards or forwards in the direction along their length. Such longitudinal sliding of the rail is also caused by the rolling action exerted on the rail ahead of metal crane wheels as the crane travels the rail. This sliding action produces wear and grooving of the metal support structure to which the anchorages are secured and upon which the rail rests.
In the prior art resilient material has been vulcanized on to the underside of the part (the so-called "nose") of the rail anchorage that overhangs the rail flange. This is a relatively expensive process. Alternatively, resilient material has been placed in a pocket with parallel sides in the rail anchorage.